


Oradian Nights

by diabla616



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/pseuds/diabla616





	Oradian Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/gifts).

It’s just his kind of luck that it happens like this; one minute Capell’s fighting a Narbear with Aya the next there’s no-one around at all - Rico and Rucha must have followed Aya wherever she went, and Capell’s left wandering the desert looking for them all.

He can’t quite hold back the groan that thought provokes – the desert is _huge_, and it’s not as though there’s signs to direct him to Fayel. He’s totally lost.

And the problem is, Sigmund had said _seven days_, had trusted him to return to them, and now he’s going to let them all down; it’s five days since Capell left to help the refugees back to Sapran, and there’s still two days travel left to reach Fayel. Only he doesn’t know where he’s going.

What seems like hours later he’s still wandering around blindly, wondering whether it wouldn’t be better to just find his way back to Sapran, to see Faina and Leif, when he hears a roar, much closer than he’d like.   
And okay, he’s carrying Sigmund’s sword, but it isn’t much comfort - if that thing gets any closer it probably won’t do him much good. He’s improved since joining Sigmund’s followers, of course, but that’s still with Aya and Edward fighting alongside him. On his own? Capell isn’t even going to _pretend_ he stands a chance.

Sapran is looking like a better and better option, when all of a sudden he’s pulled sharply backwards into a shallow cave. Rubbing his arm after the rough treatment, he turns to explain _again_ that he’s not actually Lord Sigmund, and well, if that’s their goal then he’s not even going to be much use in _finding_ Lord Sigmund at the moment, only the protests die in his throat when he recognises the black hair and ever-present glare.  
“Edward?”

Edward shoves his hand over Capell’s mouth and leans closer. Capell’s fairly sure he can’t be blamed for the shiver of _something_ which runs through him at that, but Edward doesn’t notice. Fortunately, since Capell isn’t sure he could explain it if he did – it’s not as though there’s even any friendship wasted between the two of them.

“If you don’t want to fight – which I’m assuming you _don’t_, as usual – then you need to keep your mouth shut until that passes us,” Edward hisses into his ear. Capell nods his agreement and Edward eases away slightly.

Several tense minutes pass while the beast lumbers by; the cave is tiny, forcing them close enough that each breath has their arms brushing. It’s quiet, neither of them wanting to attract attention, and if it wasn’t _Edward_ then Capell might even call it companionable, it’s certainly the longest they’ve spent together without some form of fighting anyway. 

When the threat is gone Edward creeps quietly out of the cave, then after a minute beckons Capell forward.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Capell blurts out, then instantly regrets it, because, well, he's at least 70% sure by now that Edward doesn't plan to do that, but even if he did, he's hardly going to _admit_ it. Edward doesn't dignify him with more of an answer to that than a roll of the eyes and a scowl, so he's probably safe. For the moment. 


End file.
